


Liftoff

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Flight Plan Series [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No cheating, Not Beta Read, Relationship Discussions, Sharing a Bed, implied/reference polyamory, like fade-to-black type stuff, mentions of Richard Hammond/Mindy Hammond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Jeremy and Richard finally get some time alone.





	Liftoff

**Author's Note:**

> It's like midnight, and I've changed stuff in this story like eighty times, so please tell me if I've left in something that makes no sense.

They were in yet another hotel room, this one located somewhere just west of Riga. Richard was sharing with Jeremy, due to a mix-up with booking that had netted them rooms with double beds rather than the two-twin rooms that Andy had actually wanted to book. Most of the booking had been easily fixed upon their arrival, but Andy had mercifully left one room unchanged, and subtly handed the keys to it over to them during dinner.

Idly, as he waited for Jeremy to finish showering, Richard wondered what the record for most hotel rooms stayed in was- over the years, he Jeremy, and the rest of Top Gear had racked up quite the number. As he continued to wonder, he heard the water in the bathroom shut off, and Jeremy stepped back into the main room a moment later.

“Ready for bed?” Jeremy asked as he took in the sight of Richard laying across the bed, eyes closed and relaxed.

“I could stay up for a while.” He craned his neck up and wiggled his eyebrows at Jeremy, who grinned in return before climbing onto the bed next to Richard.

“Is that so?” Jeremy asked, a gleam in his eyes. Richard smirked back at him before leaning forward to capture Jeremy’s mouth in a kiss. Jeremy grabbed Richard’s hips and pulled their bodies flush against each other, and Richard could feel Jeremy’s arousal pressing against his leg. He was sure that his own state was equally obvious to Jeremy, and, rolling his hips forward slightly, Richard said,

“Do you want to?” They hadn’t actually gone any further than kissing so far, despite the permission they’d received. Tight schedules, conflicting commitments, and various other obstacles had conspire to keep them from getting a chance in the nearly two months that they’d been together, and Richard was eager to take advantage of the opportunity they’d been presented with tonight.

“God, yes.” Jeremy growled, sliding his hands up Richard’s back to pull Richard closer still. “Have you ever, you know, with a man?” Jeremy voice was quieter than usual, and Richard could see a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Richard darted his head forward to kiss the blush, then leaned back to face Jeremy.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “Never wanted to, before you.” Now Richard could feel  _ himself  _ blushing, but Jeremy smiled at his words, and leaned in for another kiss.

“Have you, then?” Richard asked when they broke apart.

“A long time ago. Before the columns and the telly and all that.” Jeremy looked slightly nervous at the admission, so Richard tightened his arms around Jeremy’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. After a moment, Jeremy turned his head slightly to capture Richard’s mouth with his own, and slid a hand down to rest on Richard’s bottom. He squeezed once, surprisingly gently, and Richard squirmed forward at the sensation, pressing his erection harder against Jeremy.

“Want you, Richard,” Jeremy whispered, rubbing himself against Richard.

“How do you want it, then?” Richard asked. Now it was his turn to be nervous; he and Mindy had had a few tries with a strap-on, but none of them had been anything to write home about, and Richard was more concerned with this night going well than he had been with the toy- at least he knew for sure that the toy wasn’t going to be confused or upset when it couldn’t make him come.

But then Jeremy surprised him:

“I want you to fuck me,” Jeremy said, rolling them so that Richard was laying on top of him, “Have wanted you to for years.”

“Oh thank God,” Richard said, not entirely meaning to vocalize the thought. Jeremy paused for a moment, fixing him with a look that seemed to stare straight through him.

“Richard,” Jeremy said, his tone level and serious, “are you not comfortable with this? Because we don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not. Just say the word, and-”

“It’s not that,” Richard interjected before Jeremy could go any further, “it’s just that, well, I’m not sure about, well, the other way around. Not yet, at least, anyway.” Richard was not quite looking Jeremy in the eye, so Jeremy reached up to tilt Richard’s head slightly before saying,

“If you have even the slightest doubt about something, we don’t have to do it. That’s not what this is about, alright?”

Richard nodded, and sighed happily as Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug. Richard’s arms were too trapped be Jeremy’s to squeeze back properly, so he settled for instead nuzzling his hair against Jeremy’s neck.

This prompted Jeremy to shiver, so Richard did it again, causing an even greater shiver, as well as a giggle, of all things.

“Your hair tickles,” Jeremy said, laughter in his voice, and soon both of them were laughing hard enough that the front desk was sure to be receiving some complaints, but Richard found he didn’t care. Here, finally together with Jeremy, they were alone in their own little world, and everything outside of it just didn’t seem to matter as much.

  
  


Some minutes later, still smiling as they came down from their laughter, Richard reached a hand down to unzip both of their jeans, and soon enough they were making enough noise together that Richard would be  _ very  _ surprised if the hotel ever allowed them to stay there again after that night.

It was too bad, really. Richard was starting to quite like this hotel.


End file.
